To You I Belong
by TorixJadeForever
Summary: Ziva and Abby have been together half a year. DiNozzo and Gibbs don't know but McGee does. How will this relationship work once Tony finds out? Or Gibbs for that matter? W.I.P with zabbygirl. Rated M
1. Work

This is my first Zabby fic and I'm gonna be collabing with **zabbygirl**. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, its characters or anything about it. I f I did, Zabby would be happening!**

Chapter 1

For some reason, no one suspected that Ziva and Abby were dating, not even Gibbs or DiNozzo. They both knew that Rule #12 was never date a coworker but they didn't care. They both exited the elevator and were laughing. DiNozzo looks at them.

"Alright…if you guys are making fun of me, I wanna know," he said in his 'tell me know' voice.

They look at him. Abby walks up to him and stares at him.

"No Tony, we were not making fun of you and if we were, we wouldn't tell you, because that would ruin our fun," she says sternly.

Abby turns around leaving DiNozzo with his mouth open. Ziva looks at him.

"Tony, if you leave your mouth open like that, you might just turn into a human fly catcher," Ziva said, making both her and Abby giggle.

"What's going on out here?"

The three of them jump. Abby turns around and sees Gibbs.

"Nothing Gibbs, just Tony being nosy as usual."

Gibbs smiles.

"Well then, I just wanted to let you guys know that we, and by we, I mean all of us get a week of vacation. So go home."

Ziva and Abby smile at each other and grab their stuff, heading towards the elevator. DiNozzo looks at Gibbs, confused.

"Boss, do you know why they're acting funny?"

Gibbs sips his coffee, looking up at him.

"Nope."

In the elevator, Abby faces Ziva and kisses her seductively. Ziva kisses back for a few seconds and looks into Abby's green eyes.

"Abby, today is our six month anniversary so I thought I would cook you dinner tonight," Ziva says.

Abby squeals with delight, she had always loved Ziva's cooking. She hugs Ziva tightly.

"Um…Abby?" Ziva says, unable to breathe.

"Oops…sorry Ziva," Abby says as soon as the elevator dings. They get off and see McGee. Abby looks at him.

"Oh McGee, Gibbs said we all have a week of vacation."

McGee smiles at them.

"Thanks, hey I was wondering if you guys wanted to get together sometime soon."

McGee was the only one of the team that knew that they were together. Abby and Ziva look at each other. Ziva nods and turns to McGee.

"Sure McGee. Just not tonight, because you know what tonight is," she says looking at Abby.

"Oh right, your six month anniversary. Well, we could go out maybe tomorrow."

Abby smiles and hugs McGee.

"That sounds great McGee. We would love that."

Ziva grabs Abby's hand and they go to the car. Ziva opens the passenger door for Abby. Abby smiles.

"Thanks Ziva."

Ziva goes to the driver's side, opens it and closes the door. She starts the car and turns to Abby. They lock eyes.

"Abby, what do you want for dinner?"

Abby gets her thinking face on.

"Hm…how about steak, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. And for dessert…" she leans over and kisses Ziva, making Ziva blush.

"I get the point…after dinner, I guarantee it will be a special night."

Abby smiles as Ziva drives away. Two months after they got together, they bought a two-story house near the Navy Yard. They head home and they get out of the car. Ziva unlocks the door and Abby goes upstairs to get dressed while Ziva starts dinner. A few minutes later, Ziva hears Abby come down the stairs. She turns around and smiles. Abby is wearing a red and black plaid skirt, white knee high socks, black boots, her hair up in pigtails and a white button up shirt. Abby goes over to Ziva, wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Dinner smells good so far," Abby whispers in her ear.


	2. Dinner and Dessert

**Thanks to zabbygirl for writing this chapter. She's my buddy and for writing a great chapter she gets a virtual Caf-Pow!**

**Disclaimer: Let me check, nope still don't own NCIS**

Chapter 2

"Dinner smells good so far," Abby whispered in her ear. Ziva blushed at her lover's seductiveness, Abby always had a way of getting to her in a way that no other man or woman had done.

"I promised tonight would be special," Ziva said as she wrapped her arms around Abby's neck.

"And you are not one to break promises," Abby said as she pulled back so she could look into Ziva's chocolate brown eyes.

"No I am not," Ziva said before pecking her lover's lips. Ziva tried to pull out of the kiss, but she was quickly stopped by Abby who was now running her tongue along Ziva's bottom lip, silently begging for an entrance. Ziva allowed her in without the slightest hesitation. Abby started pushing Ziva back until her back hit the counter. Abby then lifted her lover onto the marble counter without breaking the kiss. Ziva gasped as she was lifted up and tightened her grip around Abby's neck, all the while pulling her closer.

Abby slid a hand between them and pushed it under Ziva's shirt, she slid her hand up until she was cupping Ziva's breast. Ziva gasped once more and threw her head back as Abby slipped her hand under her lace bra and started to play with her nipple. Abby smiled and took the opportunity to start sucking on Ziva's pulse point.

Ziva wanted to beg and plead for Abby to take her right there on the spot, but she did not want to be interrupted by a growling stomach or a large fire in their home. So she gathered all of the self-control she could muster and she pulled Abby's hand out from under her bra and shirt.

"Abby," she panted as her lover continued to suck on her neck.

"Yes," Abby mumbled against Ziva's neck.

"We have to stop," Ziva said in a pained voice, she really wanted to continue, but she knew they could not.

"Why?" Abby asked as she pulled back with a smirk on her red painted lips.

"I do not want our house to burn down and I do not want one of our stomachs to interrupt us," she said with a pout on her lips.

"Fine, I guess you're right," Abby said before leaning over and kissing the pout off of Ziva's lips.  
Ziva smiled and hopped off of the counter to continue cooking.

After dinner was done and they had both eaten, Abby had taken the dishes and put them in the sink, then she walked back over to Ziva and took her by the hand. Abby quickly led them to their bedroom and shut the door behind them. Abby turned around to see Ziva standing in front of their bed. Abby had given up the coffin when they got a house together, she missed it, but it was worth trading for endless nights in Ziva's strong, loving, and protective arms.

Abby walked over to her lover and cupped her face before kissing her deeply and tenderly.  
Ziva was always swept away by feelings of love and affection whenever Abby kissed her tenderly or softly. It made tears come to her eyes and it made her heart pound. She had never met anyone that could make her cry so easily. Ziva placed a hand over Abby's as she kissed her lover back, trying to make her feel everything that she was.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked as she pulled back lightly once she felt the tears on Ziva's face.

"Nothing," Ziva laughed with a bright smile, "Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect," Ziva said as she leaned into kiss her lover.

Abby smiled and let Ziva lean in, but once Ziva's lips were brushing her own she scooped her lover up bridal style, making Ziva giggle, and walked to the bed. There she sat Ziva down on the edge of the bed, she then started to unbutton her own shirt. Ziva reached for Abby's hands and pushed them away so that she could do it herself.

"Let me do it," she whispered as she started to unbutton Abby's white shirt.

"I can undress myself you know," Abby said teasingly as she let Ziva's hands work.

"I know, but I do it so much better," she said as she undid the last button.

Ziva wasted no time with placing her hands everywhere she could on Abby's flat stomach and pale skin. Abby got on her knees on the bed so that she was practically sitting in Ziva's lap. She leaned down and kissed Ziva while her hands went to the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up. Ziva lifted her arms and broke this kiss momentarily to allow Abby to take her shirt off, but she quickly refused her lips to Abby's and she wrapped her hand around her waist to steady her lover. When Abby had thrown the shirt into the unknown darkness around them, she had almost fallen backward, but luckily Ziva was there to catch her. Ziva had always been there to catch her, she caught her when she fell for her, she caught her so that she would stop sinking lower and lower after Kate died, but Abby had also caught Ziva quite a few times. She had caught her lover when she had started to slowly sink when Jenny died, she caught her when her father died, and she caught Ziva when she fell in love with her.

Abby reached down and unzipped Ziva's cargo pants before slipping her hand into her pants, Abby could feel how ready Ziva was for her through her underwear and it made her all that much hotter. Abby moaned at the feeling of the moisture seeping through Ziva's underwear. Ziva moaned in return as Abby started running her fingers up and down her most sacred place.

"Abby," she gasped.

"You want me that much, huh?" Abby asked with a smug smirk at her lover.

"Yes," Ziva whispered before leaning forward and kissing her lover.

Abby pulled her hand out of Ziva's pants and wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck. Ziva wrapped one of her arms around her lover's waist, she used the other hand to take Abby's pigtails out. Ziva parted their lips and watched as Abby's hair fell until it framed her face.

"Abby," Ziva gasped as Abby leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Yes, Ziva?" Abby answered with a loving face.

"I love you," she mumbled against her lovers lip.

"I love you," Abby whispered in return as she finally closed the distance between them.

**A.N: Thanks again to zabbygirl. Maybe in the next chapter Gibbs will somehow find out. How will he react? Only time will tell!**


	3. Gibbs

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS. I think I'd own NCIS when DiNozzo stopped chasing women, which may never happen**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Abby slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Ziva, the light shining over her. Abby leans over and kisses Ziva, causing her to stir. Ziva opens her eyes.

"Morning," Ziva says half asleep.

Ziva smiles and Abby gets out of bed. Ziva admires Abby's body, the way the Gothic cross fits her back nicely. Abby turns to Ziva in a seductive way.

"I'm gonna shower and then I'll be out," Abby says in a low, seductive voice. Ziva's phone rings as soon as Abby gets in the shower. Ziva answers it.

"Hello?" Ziva says in a normal tone.

"Ziva, its Gibbs, call Abby. Vance called. We've got a dead marine found stabbed in an abandoned warehouse near the Navy Yard, sorry about the vacation," as he hangs up Ziva swings her legs over the side of the bed. She sighs. Getting up, she grabs her pants and puts them on. She walks over to the closet and grabs a white t-shirt, her olive green vest and a pair of black boots. She gets dressed and opens the bathroom door. As she does her hair, Abby sticks her head out.

"Zi, what's going on?" Abby says, wondering why Ziva was dressed this early. Ziva looks at Abby.

"Gibbs called, we've got a case. A dead marine stabbed in an abandoned warehouse near the Navy Yard. Man…why does this happen. We get a vacation and get called into work," Ziva says with a big sigh. Abby turns the water off, grabs her black towel with a skull on it and wraps it around her body. Abby walks over to Ziva and gives her a kiss on her neck.

"Don't worry, Ziva. We'll get this case over with and still have time for each other," she says seductively. Ziva smiles at the comment, Abby knew how to make her smile. She turns and faces Abby.

"I know, it's just that I wonder how Gibbs will take it once we tell him about us," Ziva says, a little concerned. Abby smiles.

"Don't worry Ziva, remember, I'm Gibbs' favorite, he'll probably warn you that if you hurt me he'll hurt you," Abby says, reassuring Ziva that all will be alright. Ziva looks at Abby as she goes to get dressed. Ziva walks into the bedroom and sees Abby trying to figure out what to wear. Ziva goes over to help.

"How about your red and black plaid skirt, your spike collar and wristbands, your red and black combat boots and your black skull t-shirt?" Ziva says as Abby smiles.

"Thanks Zi, that helped. I really am lucky to have you," she says as she kisses Ziva passionately on the lips. After a few seconds, their lips part and they look into each other's eyes. Abby gets dressed and they go downstairs. Ziva grabs the car keys hanging up. Abby grabs their phones from the stand near the door and they head to the car. When they moved in together, they both decided to alternate who drives on work days. Today was Abby's turn and Ziva tossed Abby the keys. Abby caught them and they got in. Abby drives to the Navy Yard as quickly as the speed limit will allow. As they pull in, they see McGee. Abby runs to him before Ziva got out.

"Hey McGee, so…how was your vacation?" Abby says in a sarcastic tone.

"It's was fine for the day long vacation. I had plans to go with Tony to the bar but I guess we'll have to postpone it. So…how was yours?" McGee asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was fine, McGee," Ziva says from behind, making Abby jump.

"Gosh Ziva…you scared me," Abby says with a little chuckle. Ziva smiles and gives her a quick kiss before they head in. Ziva looks at Abby.

"I think I'll meet you in the lab, I don't want Tony to know quite yet about us," Ziva says in a low tone in case someone was listening. As they get in the elevator, Abby smiles and McGee looks at her.

"What are you smiling about?" McGee says, turning his head back.

Abby looks at McGee, with her 'wouldn't you like to know' face. McGee lets out a little chuckle before the elevator opens. They get out, McGee first, followed by Ziva. Ziva looks at Abby with a smile. Abby looks back at Ziva.

"Zi, don't hurt Tony," Abby says sarcastically.

"I promise I won't, if he doesn't start with me first," Ziva says while walking to her desk. She sits down and starts her computer. Soon, she hears someone get up. She sighs and looks up to see Tony.

"What do you want?" Ziva asks, annoyed.

"Ziva, we've been partners for a while now and I was wondering why you've been a little more cheerful these past six months?" DiNozzo asks in his annoying tone.

Ziva sighs and looks at him with a glare. DiNozzo backs away slowly.

"Ziva, Abby needs you downstairs," she hears Gibbs say from behind. Ziva gets up. She heads to the elevator and goes to Abby's lab. As the doors open, she sees Abby all bouncy from the Caf-Pow. She slowly walks over.

"Gibbs said you needed to see me?" she says, making Abby jump a little more. Abby turns around and gives Ziva a passionate kiss. Ziva wraps her arms around Abby's waist. Soon, they hear someone clear their throat. Abby and Ziva jump as they realize that Gibbs was there. The look shocked.

"I was…umm…," Ziva says stuttering. Gibbs stares at them. He smiles.

"Ziva, you hurt her, and you'll regret it," Gibbs says while staring at her.

"I have no intention of hurting Abby," she says still holding on to Abby's waist.

"Good," Gibbs says as he hugs them.

**A.N.: I thought how to make Gibbs find out and ran this by zabbygirl and here it is. What will happen once DiNozzo finds out? Only time will tell**


	4. Tony

**A.N. This chapter is short...but thanks to zabbygirl. You get a virtual Team Zabby pin**

Chapter Four

"I have no intention of hurting Abby," she said still holding on to Abby's waist.

"Good," Gibbs said as he hugged them.

"We've got a case, come on," he said as he turned around and gave a waving gesture, signaling that he wanted Ziva to follow him. Ziva pecked Abby's lips and said a quick goodbye, before running after her boss. Ziva had stayed silent the whole ride over to the crime scene, hoping that she didn't do anything to get onto Gibb's bad side.

"Something wrong, Ziva?"

McGee asked with a concerned pout on his lips.

"No, nothing," Ziva said as she grabbed her camera and followed Gibbs toward the scene of the crime.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Abigail, that way, we were going to tell you, but Abby was not ready and I was not going to push her to do something she didn't want to do," Ziva said with a shrug, she knew there was no changing what had happened.

"At least I know now," he said gruffly.

"Boss, I can't find the camera..." Tony's sentence faded away when he saw the camera in Ziva's hand.

"There it is," he said reaching for the camera. Ziva quickly pulled the camera out of his with a smug smirk.

"There is another camera, Tony," she teased.

"Yes, but that one is my lucky camera," Tony said as he reached for the camera again. Ziva made a disproving noise and stepped away to keep the camera out of Tony's reach.

"Maybe I want the lucky camera," she said raising her eyebrows.

"It's not lucky for you its lucky for me," Tony said lunging for the camera.

Ziva sidestepped him and Tony stumbled forward past her and the camera. Gibbs watched the two with a smile, his team was practically his kids and he actually liked to watch them act as if they were siblings.

"Boss, tell her to give it back," Tony whined like a young child.

"Ducky is here, why don't you go help him get his stuff over here instead of trying for something you will never get," he said with a slight smile.

"Fine," Tony groaned before stomping off, leaving behind a softly chuckling Ziva who started to fiddle with the camera. Finally, Ziva started to take pictures of the crime scene so that Ducky and Palmer could start to move the body a bit.

**A.N. DiNozzo acting like a kid? Nothing new. He'll find out in the next chapter about Abby and Ziva**


End file.
